


Somewhere Between Friends and Lovers

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, But Look What Happened, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladio has a case of the Feels, Hair-pulling, Hint of Angst, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Not Beta'd, Playful teasing, Porn With Plot, Prompto thinks cum tastes gross, Semi-Public Blow Job, kind of because it started out as porn without plot, kind-of relationship, roadhead, showering together, slight exhibitionism?, unintentional cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Ch. 1 - Ignis is without his precious Ebony, so Gladio takes the wheel and decides to have a little fun with Prompto while Noctis and Ignis sleep in the back, blissfully unaware.Ch. 2 - Gladio restocks Ignis's supply of Ebony, the boys find a royal tomb, and Gladio finally repays the favor to Prompto.Ch. 3 - Continuation of chapter 2. Prompto and Gladio satisfy their needs, and Gladio has some feels.





	1. On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly what spurred this idea, except all I knew was that I hadn't come across a Promptio roadhead fic (not that it doesn't exist) and I wanted that. Then it turned into more in my head.
> 
> (Also there's a random, brief switch to Prompto's POV in there, but otherwise it's mainly through Gladio's POV.)

    "Gladio, would you mind taking the wheel?" Ignis asked, stifling a yawn as he pulled the Regalia to the side of the road, hazard lights blinking. They'd run out of Ebony, expecting to stock back up at the Alstor Coernix station after crossing the border into Duscae. To their surprise, and Iggy's supreme displeasure, the shop was completely out of stock due to the Imperial blockades.  
  
    The previous night's exertions had worn on Ignis more than he'd ever admit. They had followed Monica, after Noctis split off with Cor, to take out the horde of MTs that guarded the blockade. By the time they had finished their battle with Loqi, it was nearly two in the morning and they already felt a deep ache in their muscles. Despite winning the draw for the bed in the camper just outside Meldacio Hunter's prairie outpost, Ignis still looked utterly exhausted when he awoke. Without his Ebony, he could only cover yawns and force his eyes open while the others looked on warily. The promise of his beloved coffee at the next station kept him going just long enough. He looked like a broken man when he caught sight of the empty spot on the shelf. Ebony could only be found in gas stations outside the city walls, and the next closest Coernix station was West of the Disc of Cauthess - still three hours away from Alstor. After an hour of driving, Iggy had barely managed 5 more minutes after passing Wiz's Chocobo Post (much to Prompto's disappointment) before asking Gladiolus to drive.  
  
    "Oh! I can take over!" Prompto chimed in, "Spare sleeping beauty back there from getting his legs crushed."  
  
    " _Hey_ —" Gladio started to retort, but not before Ignis cut him off.  
  
    " _No_. I'll not be entrusting the Regalia to you while I'm asleep. Or while awake, for that matter. I learned my lesson the first time." Iggy rejected Prompto's offer with a harsh tone, the exhaustion and lack of caffeine wearing on his nerves.  
  
    "It was one time! There was something wrong with the car, it would have happened no matter who was driving!" Prompto defended himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. Regardless, they all remained skeptical anytime he brought up the subject.  
  
    "Enough complaining, we can't risk not keeping a close eye on you. You still get distracted too easily." Gladiolus chided, retaliating against Prompto's earlier comment. He suppressed a smirk as the gunslinger balked and slumped back into his seat. With a hiss, hydraulics pushed the doors out so they could be opened. Ignis and Gladio stepped out and traded places in only a few strides. With a grunt, Gladio folded into the driver's seat and pulled the lever to slide it backward; however, it moved more abruptly than he expected, hitting Noctis's knees hard and jolting him awake with a yelp.  
  
    "The  _fuck_? What's the big idea?" He complained loudly, readjusting his position and rubbing his knees.  
  
    "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Gladio apologized with a grunt, nudging the seat back another notch - carefully this time. There was a mild edge to his voice, but he made sure not to snap at Noctis. He watched the future King's eyes shut from the rear view mirror. "Aaaand he's out," Gladiolus commented. Just like that, Noctis was asleep again, snoring lightly.  
  
    "He'll hardly remember it ever happened." Ignis assured him with a crooked grin.  
  
    Shifting into drive, they were back on the road with a soft classical melody playing from the speakers, per Iggy's request. He claimed it helped him fall asleep in the car - and help it did. After a few minutes, Ignis was as unconscious as Noctis. Gladiolus smirked and decided to turn his attention back to their youngest member. One glance in the blond's direction had Gladio holding in a snort of laughter. Prompto had sunk low into his seat, arms crossed, and wore the biggest pout he'd ever seen. Fighting back the grin tugging at his lips, he scolded Prompto, trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the two in the back, "Come on, quit pouting. You should be happy — you get to sit next to me now."  
  
    A light blush stained the blond's fair skin as he cast a sideways glance at the shirtless behemoth of a man. He'd left his leather jacket in the trunk at the Alstor station, claiming that Duscae was too humid for it, and that it made him look more "rugged". Prompto knew it was just an excuse to show off those stupid pecs, and those stupid abs, and those stupid biceps. Whenever he'd caught Prompto staring at him in the passenger's side mirror, he'd get that stupid smirk on his stupidly beautiful face. Prompto could feel himself drowning further into his own personal hell, which was a never-ending spiral of falling harder and harder for the royal shield, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. After all, he'd been the one to say—  
  
    Prompto heard a light thud and turned his head to see Gladio's hand resting palm-up on the center console, curling his fingers invitingly. It interrupted the dangerous thoughts swirling in his head, and he sent a silent thanks to the Six for the distraction. Prompto intertwined their fingers with little hesitation. Gladio gave his hand a quick squeeze.  
  
    "You know, it's not because we don't trust you-" Gladio started in a quiet voice, but stopped after Prompto shot him a dubious look, "-okay, we don't  _completely_  trust you, but that's because you  _are_  easily distracted. We're not trying to be mean. This isn't exactly a vacation, y'know? In the end, we still have a mission, and it's to-"  
  
    "-keep Noctis safe. I know. You don't have to poke fun at me  _every time_  that subject comes up, though. It really wasn't my fault..."  
  
    "Of course we do. You all still give me shit about getting stuck in that crevice in Keycatrich, and we give Iggy shit about that time he—"  
  
    "—None of that involves getting blamed for  _breaking a car_ , Gladdy. A very  _expensive-to-fix_  car." Prompto sighed. Gladio took a quick glance at the small gunner and felt a pang of guilt. He had a point, and Gladiolus couldn't deny it. Prompto genuinely felt guilty about the incident, and it was true that it would have happened to any one of them - he just happened to have been behind the wheel when it happened.  
  
    "Hey, uh, I can't since I'm driving, but just know that I owe you an apology kiss. You're right. It's about time we lay off of you for that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Prom." Gladiolus apologized, rubbing circles into Prompto's hand with the pad of his thumb. When he was met with silence, he chanced a look at the blond and saw a surprised expression, his lips slightly parted. A second later, Prompto pushed himself across the console and planted a kiss on Gladio's cheek.  
  
    "Apology accepted, ya big lug." Prompto said sweetly, grinning from ear to ear. A blush dusted his freckled cheeks as he nuzzled Gladio's stubbly jaw for a moment more.  
  
    They'd known each other for about five years, ever since Prompto became friends with Noctis in high school. The blond randomly began showing up with Noctis when the prince had training sessions. At first, Gladiolus had his concerns about a common crown citizen being given access to the palace, especially since Noctis had the ability to bypass safety protocol for certain areas of the palace - including the training rooms. Soon enough, however, the blond proved to be harmless. He'd cheered Noctis on at first while the prince sparred with his shield, but after a few weeks, Prompto suddenly switched sides and took to cheering for Gladio. He would whoop and holler loudly any time Gladio knocked Noctis on his royal ass. Gladiolus would have been lying if he said it didn't make his ego swell a little each time.  
  
    "Dude, whose side are you on?" Noctis had complained one afternoon, rubbing his hip after pushing himself up from the ground. At that, Prompto howled with laughter, holding his sides and snorting as he tried to inhale - which only spurred his laughter on. It had taken several moments for Gladio to realize he'd been grinning uncontrollably at Prompto's laughing fit. It was at that point that he found himself utterly charmed by the ray of sunshine that was Prompto Argentum. It was easy for Gladio and Ignis to become attached to the young man as he quickly became a familiar face in their prince's life.  
  
    After having proven his skills with guns when he was 17 - which the blond attributed to several years of playing arcade shooter games - Ignis and Gladiolus agreed with Noctis' decision to let Prompto join the Crownsguard to become the fourth member of his retinue. After an extensive application process, Cor Leonis approved Prompto's admission into the Crownsguard, and the future gunner immediately began his official training with Gladio. They'd also decided to go on morning jogs together, even on the weekends, as an unofficial part of his training. However, it allowed the two to bond over fitness, diet, and pranking Noctis.  
  
    Fast-forward to the eve of Prompto's 19th birthday when Gladio went to Noctis' apartment to keep the gunner company while Ignis and the Prince finished up with meetings at the palace. The moment he had closed the door, Gladio caught Prompto's gaze looking him up and down. The minutes following it seemed a blur. All Gladiolus knew was that the two somehow ended up making out and grinding against each other on Noctis' couch. It was alarmingly fast, as if floodgates he never realized had been built suddenly opened. Luckily, they'd been interrupted by Prompto's phone before anything could happen that they might have regretted.  
  
    They restarted properly after that, talking and figuring out what exactly they wanted from each other. Prompto was apprehensive about getting into 'anything serious', and Gladiolus, with his duty to Noct, didn't exactly have the free time to get into 'anything serious'. So they'd settled on something in between friends-with-benefits and lovers. Something without a proper name.  
  
    Their unnamed relationship persisted in secrecy to the present moment. Neither Noctis nor Ignis knew about their relationship, they were sure of it. Within Insomnia, it was easy enough to avoid suspicion and cover up their meetings, and they could typically spend a few hours together. On this road trip, however, their opportunities to be alone together were few and far between, and passed far quicker than they'd have liked.  
  
    As of late, they were getting particularly desperate for intimacy and, in turn, were taking bigger risks. Like now, for example. The feel of the blond's nose nuzzling his cheek urged a low, rumbling groan from deep within Gladio's chest.  
  
    "You, uh... wanna have a little fun?" Gladio asked suggestively, making sure the other two passengers were still fast asleep in the back. His body was already stirring at the thought. It had been a good week-and-a-half since they'd done anything — namely, a quick romp in the caravan at Hammerhead, while Noct and Iggy had been getting breakfast at Takka's — and being deprived for so long when Prompto was always  _so near_  was affecting him more than he cared to admit.  
  
    He heard the audible gulp from the blond, "You sure, big guy?" Then there was a hitch in his breath. "Holy shit." Prompto cursed under his breath upon seeing the erection that had just started straining under Gladio's pants.  
  
    "Yeah," Gladiolus answered his question, keeping his voice low, "We gotta be quick and quiet, though. Ain't exactly hard to see what's going on if they wake up." Taking a moment to steady the steering wheel with his knees, he unbuckled his belt. The sound of the music, the engine, and the wind zipping past them covered the metal clinking from his buckle.  
  
    "We always have to hurry." Prompto complained, but leaned over the center console all the same. He pulled down the zipper that ran down Gladio's right thigh and parted the leather as the larger man settled his hands back on the steering wheel. He could feel the blond's hot breath against his dick as he kissed it through the soft cotton of Gladio's dark grey briefs. Even with the simple touch, the shield already felt a pleasant tingling in his core as blood rushed further downward.  
  
    "Don't worry, Prom. Ig said we'll be staying at a motel in the Taelpar region tonight. I even talked him into getting two rooms, so we won't have to rush. Wasn't exactly hard with him being half-asleep." Gladio reassured him, combing his fingers through the mop of blond hair in his lap. Prompto tugged down the waistband of Gladio's briefs and gave his cock an experimental tug. The brunet sucked in a breath as he throbbed agonizingly in the gunner's grip.  
  
    Prompto brought his mouth back down and gently sucked the foreskin between his lips for a few moments before releasing it. He slid it down to expose the swollen head, teasing it slowly with his tongue. He licked over the sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue expertly and lapped at his slit as beads of precum leaked out - just the way the older man liked. He loved Prompto's teasing, it made him almost delirious with desire, but they didn't have the time to indulge in it.  
  
    He slid his hand onto the back of the sharp shooter's neck and tapped three times - 'no time, pick up the pace'. Next thing he knew, he was inside Prompto's hot, silk-smooth mouth as he started sucking and taking him deeper. A low, vibrating hum from the smaller man made Gladio's dick jump, and he bit back a moan. It took every ounce of concentration he had to keep his eyes firmly focused on the road, only breaking his gaze to check his speed and make sure the boys in the back seat were still passed out. His fingers wound tight in Prompto's hair, guiding his head up and down on his cock.  
  
    The blond became more enthusiastic, hollowing out his cheeks, lips curling tighter over his teeth, and letting his saliva drip freely from his mouth. It was warm and slick, and  _gods_  it felt so fucking good. His climax was building, coiling tight in his belly, and he felt his balls drawn close to his body. The pace picked up and his fingers tugged Prompto's hair just enough to let him know he was teetering on the edge.  
  
    Gladio's mouth was dry and his breathing shallow as he held back every sound that threatened to escape him. Steady, consistent snores in the back told him that they were still safe from being discovered. His attention was promptly focused back on the blond's mouth. Prompto concentrated his efforts around the head of Gladio's cock and worked over the rest of his length with a hand. The kid was wickedly talented with his tongue - oh the things it did to the shield. The things it was  _doing_  to the shield  _now_. His grip tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles went white.  
  
    Prompto's right hand dipped under the waistband to stroke his balls, playing with them. Combined with the ceaseless laving at the tip, Gladio lurched to the edge, balancing at the tipping point. He throbbed desperately within Prompto's mouth, and it was all he could do to keep the car steady on the road. In a split-second of clarity, he engaged the Regalia's cruise control, and not a moment too soon. The pleasure was quickly becoming a focused pinpoint deep in his gut and he found himself holding his breath as his climax got unbearably closer. Even his cock seemed to still and go excruciatingly rigid with anticipation. With a few purposeful strokes up and down with his mouth, tongue dragging deliciously over every curve and crevice of his dick, the blond had him spilling over the edge and into his mouth. Nearly every muscle in his body clenched, his core's convulsions bringing a wave of bliss. Had his foot been on the gas pedal in that moment, they'd have sped off at a hundred miles an hour.  
  
    Gladio fought down every last moan and curse that threatened to bellow out from his mouth. He sharply inhaled and exhaled through his nose as Prompto worked him through the aftershocks, making his body tremble. Sure that he'd gathered every last drop of cum in his mouth, the gunner pulled off of the spent cock and made a face at the flavor on his tongue.  
  
    The older man winced and gave him an apologetic smile as he tucked himself back in his underwear. Prompto enjoyed giving him head, but rarely swallowed because he hated the bitter, salty taste.  
  
    "Grab my cup from the back and spit it out in that." Gladio offered quietly. It was a to-go drink he'd gotten at the Crow's Nest before they'd left the Alstor station, and the shield had long since finished it. "Just put the lid back on and leave it up here until we can toss it." He added while the blond fished the styrofoam cup out of the drink holder behind the center console. His lips were drawn in a tight, thin line as he kept the liquid in. The moment he lifted the lid, he practically put his face in the opening and spat silently. When he was done, he made another face as a visible shudder ran through his body.  _Yup_ ,Gladio thought,  _definitely not a fan_.  
  
    The blond picked up his own nearly empty sports drink and took the last few gulps to wash down the lingering bitterness. Before Gladiolus could ask, Prompto reached over and began zipping and re-buckling the larger man's pants and belt.  
  
    "Thanks, chocobo." Gladiolus murmured. Upon seeing the gunner adjust himself in his skinny jeans as he sat back in his seat, the brunet added, "I'll take care of you when we get to the motel later."  
  
    The blond's mouth quirked up at the corner and he bit his lip to mask his eagerness, "Yes, please."  
  
    Gladio snorted in response, checking the rear-view mirror to check on the their napping companions before he scooped up Prompto's hand once more. Even though they weren't an official couple, even though they didn't know exactly how to describe their non-relationship relationship, Gladio thought what they had was nice; and so far, the time he got to spend with Prompto made him happier than he could ever remember being. Neither of them knew how long this thing would last, nor were they eager to end it any time soon. For the time being, Gladio would enjoy what he had with the gunslinger, even as three small words clawed at the back of his mind with growing persistence as of late - words he vowed he wouldn't say because of his  _duty_. Because it wasn't the right  _time_. Because it wasn't what  _Prompto_  wanted. Briefly, he squeezed the smaller hand intertwined with his. What they had was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general history of their 'relationship' that I covered here is a vastly summarized version of what I originally wrote down... So if you'd be interested in me delving into that and make a multi-chapter slow burn let me know?? (There might also be hints of Ignoct too if I wrote it??)
> 
> This is just kind of a preview of what could be, and the first smut I've written for this particular fandom u////u
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	2. Distractions

    Gladiolus didn't bother waking anyone when he rolled into the Cauthess station. Once Prompto's body settled down - he would surely be complaining about a mild case of blue balls later - he, too, was lulled to sleep by the car's motion and the gentle music from the stereo. They were here for one thing, and one thing only, and there was hardly a need for him to drag the other three with him. Once out of the Regalia, Gladio did a half-jog to the store's entrance.  
  
    The clerk's greeting barely left their mouth before the behemoth picked up a hand basket and stalked to the wall of beverages. He spotted the signature black cans on the shelf, which seemed to have been freshly stocked, and almost felt bad as he scooped the entire batch into the basket. It added up to be twelve cans, which might just barely last a week, but for now it was more than enough to get the advisor back on his feet.  _Maybe if he'd break his caffeine addiction_... Gladio started, but halted that thought as he often did. The man had worked non-stop for years on end before this road trip was even a thought; and considering their current situation, this was the worst time for them to have a sluggish and short-tempered strategist.  
  
    Saving his contemplation on the subject for another day, he brought the basket to the counter, ignoring the look the clerk gave him. After paying, he left and made his way back to the car. Fishing one of the cans out of the bag, he pressed the cool aluminum to Iggy's cheek.  
  
    "Wakey, wakey." He coaxed. With a sharp inhale, Ignis woke almost immediately, one hand straightening his glasses and the other seeking out the metal cylinder still held to his face.  
  
    "Thank the  _gods_." Ignis sighed, popping the tab and taking several gulps. "Thank you, Gladio. Give me a few minutes to wake up and I'll drive the rest of the way to Taelpar."  
  
    "You sure? I can keep driving." Gladio offered, lowering the plastic bag for Ignis to take and place the rest of the Ebony into the cooler.  
  
    "I'm quite sure. You know I can hardly stand being a passenger merely watching the scenery go by." The advisor cleared his throat of its scratchiness from sleep.  
  
    "Fair enough. I'll top off the tank, then."  
  
  
    A few hours later, they arrived at the Taelpar rest area. After grudgingly agreeing once Gladiolus reminded him of his earlier promise, Iggy booked two rooms for the motel. In the end, he seemed agreeable to the idea of each of them having a bed all to themselves for a night - though the shield wasn't about to admit that he would  _definitely_  be sharing a bed with the blond.  
  
    With a sigh, Ignis held up the room keys, explaining that while they were lucky enough to snag the last two available rooms, they were on two different floors.  
  
    "Ready to bunk with each other like the good ol' days?" Noct grinned at Prompto, snagging two matching keys from the chamberlain's hand. The blond hesitated for a second, throwing the briefest of glances at the shield. Fortunately Ignis answered for him, and neither seemed to have noticed Prompto's reaction.  
  
    "Not so fast, Noct. You'll be 'bunking' with me tonight. Someone's got to keep the two of you out of trouble." Iggy's mouth turned up in a smirk upon seeing the disappointment and shock plain on the Prince's face.  
  
    "Maybe next time, buddy." Prompto chuckled while the other pair of keys were passed to Gladio.  
  
    They unloaded their luggage from the trunk of the Regalia to take to their respective rooms. Gladiolus and Prompto were sharing a room on the upper floor, and as they approached the door, the gunslinger was practically vibrating with anticipation. The older man entered first and shrugged his duffel bag onto the bed closest to the door. He turned just in time to see Prompto drop all his bags at the door and launch his body at him.  
  
    Gladio caught him in his arms, holding the smaller man by his haunches while skinny legs wrapped around his waist. Lips crashed against his own and he swallowed the sweet moans and whimpers already pouring from Prompto. Their mouths moved against each other in desperation. Slender fingers grasped his hair, tugging lightly and drawing a deep growl of arousal from the shield. Pivoting on his heel, he took two strides to the second bed and dropped Prompto onto the puffy comforter. He followed quickly after, crawling on top of the blond and pressing urgent kisses onto his lips, down to his jaw, and finally his neck.  
  
    Prompto's breath hitched when the older man nipped at a spot just below his ear. Gladio couldn't help the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as a low, throaty moan rang through the room the moment he started licking and sucking at the spot.  
  
    "Don't leave any marks there, big guy." Prompto reminded him breathlessly.  
  
    "Shit..." Gladio breathed against his skin, pulling away to see the bruise already forming from his ministrations. "Too late, sunshine. Still got that concealer?"  
  
    "Yeah," The gunslinger sighed, scratching gently at the brunet's scalp, "just keep the rest of 'em under the clothes." With one more kiss and a nuzzle, Gladiolus left the sensitive flesh to turn his attention back to the cute, pink lips he loved to kiss so much.  
  
    "Sorry," the shield said between kisses, "you're just too sexy. I couldn't help myself."  
  
    Prompto giggled against his lips, their kisses becoming less demanding and more playful. "Yeah? You think I'm sexy?" Prompto asked teasingly, even as Gladio's hands crept under his tank top to reveal his bare chest. His fingers grazed pink, perked nipples, sending a shiver of pleasure through the blond's body.  
  
    "Mmm..." Gladio growled, nuzzling the dark red hickey once more, "Always. 'Specially when you make all those noises. I wanna hear you make more."  
  
    The younger man's breath stuttered and a delicious whine met the shield's ears a second later. He felt Prompto, half-hard, roll his hips up to rub against his abdomen. No sooner had Prompto started rocking his hips and breathing Gladio's name when they heard the voices of their comrades drift down the hallway of their floor. With a soft groan of disappointment, Prompto stilled.  
  
    "A few hours of privacy, is that too much to ask?" The gunner huffed, his mouth drawing downwards into a pout. Gladio pulled back and sighed, gazing down at the blond, an apologetic smile crossing his face as he did.  
  
    "Sorry, chocobo. I'll make sure we have all night to ourselves." With feather-light kisses to Prompto's forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally his lips, the shield pulled the younger man's tank top back down. Gladio helped Prompto to his feet and the blond rushed over to his bags, reaching into one for the bottle of concealer and a sponge, before scampering off to the bathroom. Moments after the bathroom door clicked closed, a knock came from the motel room's door. Gladiolus adjusted himself so his pants weren't so noticeably tented.  
  
    He bent down and scooped Prompto's bags into his arms, out of the door's way, before turning the handle and nudging it open. Ignis entered the room, followed closely by Noctis, and Gladio cocked his head in greeting, "'Sup."  
  
    "I thought we'd order lunch at the Crow's Nest and then ask our trusty tipster if they've any information about a tomb that's said to be within the region." Ignis launched into his plans for the day, settling into one of the chairs by the window with another open can of Ebony in hand.  
  
    The shield nodded his acknowledgment while gently settling Prompto's belongings on the bed they'd just been making out on. He took special care with the blond's beloved camera so it risked no chance of being damaged. He finally turned to face his teammates, hands on his hips, "We should look at the local hunts too. We could use the bounty to stock up on potions and some new weapons. The wildlife here seems a lot more agile than what we saw up North."  
  
    The other two nodded in easy agreement. Noctis spoke up next, expanding on his shield's suggestion, "I think I spotted a couple of coeurls out in the hills while we were unloading. If they're native to this place, we gotta find something that'll ward against lightning."  
  
    "Oh, I'm pleased your lessons on the zoology of Lucis didn't go to waste after all." Ignis teased lightly, grinning over his can of Ebony.  
  
    "Didn't have much choice. I had a strict tutor." Noctis retorted flatly, giving his advisor a pointed look.  
  
    "Iggy's saving your ass, as always." Prompto's voice cut in suddenly, nearly causing Gladio to jump out of his skin. The brunet whipped his head around, spotting the young blond leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. He had a teasing, lopsided grin as he regarded his best friend. The following banter was lost on Gladiolus as he drank in the sight. He couldn't see even the smallest hint of the love bite he'd left just minutes earlier. He also noted that the gunner had taken the time to recreate the freckles that were covered by the makeup. He forced his awed gaze away, opting to open his duffel bag and select one of his crownsguard tank tops, pulling it over his head.  
  
    "Let's get going, then. Time's a-wasting." He kept his tone casual, but there was intent beneath his words - intent that only Prompto could pick up on. The sooner they got these missions over with, the sooner he and his little chocobo could share some long-awaited alone time. He made his way for the door before Noctis or Ignis could rise from their seats. He knew the other three would be close on his heels before the door would even close.  
  
  
  
    "A royal tomb, eh?" The man behind the counter of the Crow's Nest regarded them with a thoughtful expression while they ate. Ignis took initiative in the conversation, delicately steering it to the subject of the tombs of the ancient Lucian kings. He was careful not to draw too much suspicion from their server-slash-tipster, claiming that they were exploring the continent to photograph ancient Lucian landmarks for a travel magazine. Prompto even brandished his camera for added effect.  
  
    The server's face lit up, an easy smile spreading over his face, "You boys are doin' good work. It'll do the people good to experience pieces of Lucian history. Hunters have mentioned seeing a tomb during hunts deep in Thommels Glade. That's about an hour's drive from here, just to the southwest of Furloch Farms. Y'all be careful, though - there're some nasty voretooth around that area, and the occasional coeurl."  
  
    "No worries there, we moonlight as hunters when we can." Gladio waved off the man's concerns. The man nodded in approval before leaving them to finish their meal, offering a wish of good luck.  
  
    Outside, Ignis relinquished the car keys to Noctis, who had made an impressive show of giving his adviser the biggest pair puppy dog eyes he could muster. Now rested and fully awake, the prince was cheerful as he plopped into the driver's seat and adjusted it and the mirrors. Ignis stopped nearby a woman selling supplies out of the back of her little red truck. Gladiolus and Prompto strolled together toward the Regalia at a leisurely pace, and if Prompto noticed Gladio  _accidentally_  brushing his fingers across the blond's ass as they parted to get into the back, he didn't say anything. Ignis joined them in the passenger seat shortly after, distributing his purchases of lightning crests that had apparently been sold to the shopkeeper from hunters who no longer needed them.  
  
  
    In hindsight, it may not have been the smartest idea to work themselves into sexual frustration before leaving the motel. It was easy during the first part of their mission. Pouring over the map and keeping an eye out for landmarks distracted Gladiolus enough from trying to touch Prompto sneakily. Then, when they reached Thommels Glade, he had no time to think about their earlier make-out session or his earlier blowjob as they fought off packs of voretooth. When they finally saw the stone arch that led to the tomb, they were greeted by two ceourls that acted as unofficial guardians.  
  
    Yes, Gladio's mind was far too busy reeling from the near disaster that involved practically tackling Noctis to the ground before the prince could warp strike at a ceourl that had gone suspiciously still. To prove his hunch right, the ceourl moved to strike with lightning speed as Ignis moved in for a hit. He dodged the charged whiskers with ease. Gladio had no doubt that the strategist noticed the maneuver as well and analyzed his options before diving in.  
  
    Gladio was even too preoccupied to think about Prompto and his tight ceourl print jeans as the group watched the Shield of the Just fly into Noctis's chest, joining the rest of the royal arms as his armiger was pushed out and around his body. His mind, however, became less preoccupied even while making sure Noctis didn't topple over and pass out as they made their way out of Thommels Glade. They had cleared the area of fiends for the time being, so there were no battles to wage, no weapons that needed summoning, no magic flasks being tossed. Without any other commotion to drag his attention away, the shield could only focus on the gunner in front of him, who was chattering with Iggy as the strategist supported Noctis's weight. Every so often, Prompto would glance over his shoulder when the shield interjected. Whether or not it was a conscious decision on Prompto's part, Gladio didn't miss the way those slender hips swayed a little more than usual.  
  
  
    By the time they parked at the Taelpar rest area, the last sliver of sunlight slid below the horizon. They opted to take on a handful of easy hunts after leaving Thommels Glade and miscalculated their travel times. When Ignis realized how late it was getting, they all sprinted back to the road and all but vaulted into the Regalia. The adviser pushed the Regalia to its limits in a race to reach Taelpar and the safety of its flood lights before daemons could creep out of the shadows. The mere sight of the motel sparked heat deep in Gladio's core - he would finally be able to make up for many lost times with Prompto.  
  
    The shield thanked each and every one of the Six when Prompto gave an exaggerated yawn and announced that he was going to retire for the night before either Noctis or Ignis could invite him to their room for a round of poker or King's Knight. Instead, they turned their question to Gladio.  
  
    "Nah," Gladio answered, scrubbing a hand through his tangled hair, "I'm pretty beat too. Plus, that shower's callin' my name."  
  
    "First to the room gets the shower!" Prompto called, fishing his camera from the glove box and darting out of the car as if someone lit a fire beneath him.  
  
    Gladio shouted in surprise, lurching to get out of the car, but by the time he was standing, the sharpshooter had already reached the front of the motel and wrenched the door open, disappearing inside. He let out a huff of laughter - he knew better than to try racing Prompto anywhere. The kid could outrun the three of them any day because he had done so several times during their team training.  
  
    The brunet met Ignis and Noctis's amused gazes and shook his head, "What a brat."  
  
  
    When Gladiolus opened the door to his motel room, he rushed inside and slammed it a little harder than intended - the reason being that he was met with the sight of Prompto, soaked and without a shred of clothing on, slinking past him and into the bathroom with a wink. The shower was already running, filling the bathroom with steam. The blond's cock was half-hard and slightly flushed, and it took every ounce of self-control for Gladio to pull his eyes away from the sight.   
  
    "Just in time." Prompto informed him shyly, stepping under the spray with soap and shampoo, "I, uh, cleaned myself. And then I realized I forgot the stuff to clean... the rest of myself."  
  
    The sense of want and desire that had been simmering all day now ramped up to a boil. Gladio could feel the steady pulse in his cock, knowing it wouldn't be long before it swelled into full-hardness. The next words out of Prompto's mouth shook him from his daze and spurred him into action:  
  
    "Join me?"  
  
    The shield's tank top was off like a whip, and he made quick work of his pants before peeling the leather from his sweaty legs - in the back of his head, the idea of wearing jeans the next day just barely registered with him. His trail of clothing ended with his boxer briefs on the bathroom floor as he closed the door and stepped into the tub.  
  
    Prompto's back was facing him, covered in suds that smelled like fresh citrus. Gladio eyed the untouched bottles of complimentary motel soaps and chuckled, sliding his hands over the blond's slick hips. He pressed himself flush against Prompto's back so his stiffening dick fit snugly in the cleft of his ass.  
  
    "You realize there are already soaps and shampoo in here, right?" Gladio growled behind the sharpshooter's ear.  
  
    Prompto let out a small groan and wiggled his ass against the shield. Their flesh slid easily against each other with the soap and water. The blond answered with a breathy voice, "Yeah, but... it's not  _my_  soap.  _Hnn_... That shit would dry me out so bad."  
  
    "Fair enough." Gladio conceded, gliding his hands over pale, freckled sides. He sighed, contented, and rocked his hips at a leisurely pace, "Mm... This is nice."  
  
    "Yeah," Prompto breathed, bracing one hand against the tiled wall.  
  
    "We can take our time, and I can make you scream my name all night." Gladio teased, nipping at the blond's earlobe and firmly rubbing his pink nipples.  
  
    Prompto moaned, arching into the touch, "Gods, yes. Wait, no -  _no!_ " The blond practically jumped out of Gladio's arms and faced him with a serious expression - which was almost overshadowed by the adorable blush on his face. Before the shield could ask what was wrong, Prompto pointed at him, "Wash first, we've been running around all day and I know you're all gross and sweaty."  
  
    " _Hey._ "  
  
    Prompto only raised a brow, although a grin threatened to break his stern façade, "We both know it's true. Also I know I'm gonna get dizzy if we keep doing stuff in here." He added shyly.  
  
    Prompto rinsed off and got out of the shower to dry off, leaving Gladio to wash up. As he lathered up his hair with shampoo, he glanced down. Unsurprisingly, his cock was utterly rigid, curving smoothly toward his stomach. He took a deep breath through his nose and mentally reassured his dick that it would be taken care of soon enough. He didn't dawdle, washing himself quickly and efficiently, and he definitely  _did not_  sneak in a few hasty strokes before shutting off the water.  
  
    Gladio sauntered out of the bathroom, towel loosely wrapped around his waist. The blond was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, flicking through the photos he'd taken that afternoon. His erection had flagged slightly while Gladio was in the shower, but the shield knew it wouldn't take much to make it swell once more. Upon seeing the large man approach, the blond grinned and set the camera on the nightstand before flopping onto his back. The shield drank in the sight of that naked, lithe, freckled body sprawled atop the puffy comforter.  
  
    Gladio gave a noise of appreciation, stooping at the end of the bed, hands on either side of Prompto's feet. He growled, "Now, where were we?"  
  
    There was a soft whimper as Gladio crawled up the bed, spreading Prompto's knees and dipping to press hot, wet kisses up his pale inner thigh. The gunner's cock twitched against his hip, slowly starting to rise into the air. The brunet sucked on the flesh at the junction of Prompto's hip and thigh, scraping his beard against it as he left his mark. The muscles in Prompto's thighs tensed as he tried not to close his legs and squeeze Gladio's head.  
  
    The blond let out a breathy moan while Gladio continued his trail of kisses up his body. He traced the tip of his tongue over the numerous pale stretchmarks on Prompto's stomach, thoroughly enjoying the absolutely obscene whine from him and way the action made the young man shudder beneath him. Six knew it'd taken years to raise Prompto's self-esteem about the scars. That was long before the relationship they currently had - and then it had taken several months after they became physical before Prompto let Gladio touch them.  
  
    Once he did, though, Prompto realized how strong of an erogenous zone those scars were. Gladio could feel Prompto's hard length rub against the back of his arm. He chuckled against the blond's belly, kissing up until he reached his chest. He smoothed his tongue over one bud and rubbed tantalizing circles with his thumb on the other.  
  
    "F-Fuck, keep doing that." Prompto crooned, trying to lift his chest and press harder against Gladio's mouth. The young man nearly cried when Gladio pulled away a moment later.  
  
    "Shh, it's okay. I ain't gonna stop for long." The shield reassured him, lifting him and flipping their positions. Gladio sat up against the headboard and guided the blond to his lap. Prompto straddled one muscular thigh and lowered himself, visibly enjoying the sensation of the fluffy towel pressing flush against his dick and balls.  
  
    Gladio settled his hands on slender hips and leaned in to suck the stiff, pink nub into his mouth again. He nibbled gently at the flesh, the bite of it causing Prompto the rock his hips. Within moments, Prompto's movements became frenzied - the more attention the brunet paid to those sensitive nipples, the more it made Prompto's hips jerk. Moving against the towel only spurred him to move more because the weight of Gladio's hands ensured that his thigh and the towel rubbed against him in  _just the right way_. Before long, his back was arched, desperately dry humping the shield's thigh while he gripped Gladio's hair tight to keep his mouth on the pale chest.  
  
    "Gladio I-" His words broke of with a choked gasp, " _shit!_  Gods, I'm about to cum just from this." When Gladio only responded by flicking his tongue and biting down, Prompto moaned. His hips stuttered in their thrusts and his breath hitched as he toppled over the edge, "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck!_ "  
  
    The word morphed into a long moan as the blond's dick jerked and shot thick white ribbons across Gladio's stomach. The slim body above him shivered while his shaft throbbed with blissful aftershocks. The shield groaned excitedly while Prompto rode out his orgasm - literally - hips not stilling until his flesh became too overstimulated to bear.  
  
    Prompto gulped down a deep breath before locking onto Gladio's gaze. Cerulean eyes dropped down to the impressive tent the shield's towel sported. Large hands guided Prompto's hands to the bulge.  
  
    "Prom, please, I'm  _so close_." Gladio pleaded, just above a whisper.  
  
    The gunner unfolded the towel from the man's lap, unveiling his straining, leaking cock. Prompto merely dipped the pad of his middle finger into the foreskin and rubbed the precum-soaked head, back and forth against the slit, and Gladio was coming. His cock gave a strong throb and dribbled over Prompto's fingers before jerking and launching further, mixing with the mess already on his stomach. The brunet's groan was broken up by heavy, ragged breaths.  
  
    "Geez," Prompto whispered between pants, "you were on a hair-trigger, huh, big guy?"  
  
    Gladio huffed a soft laugh, chest heaving, "After that display? Remind me to experiment someday and see if you can cum from nipple play alone."  
  
    "Probably could," Prompto sighed, rolling onto his back beside Gladio, flashing a brilliant white smile at him.  
  
    Gladio pulled the towel from around his waist and wiped the milky streaks from his abs. He folded it carefully and set it on the nightstand for future use - and he did plan on making another mess to clean later. But for now, he stretched his long limbs and slid beside Prompto, scooping him into his arms. He reached for the remote and pressed the power button. The television flickered to life, channel set to an Altissian soap opera. Satisfied with the prospect of cheesy romance and drama, the shield returned the remote and nuzzled his nose into damp blond hair.  
  
    The blond groaned playfully at the man's choice of entertainment, but released a long, contented sigh. Gladio didn't need words to know what the younger man was thinking: they both missed having the time and privacy for this level of intimacy. Though they knew they weren't close to being done for the night, they already felt a sense of calm - as if for this moment the world wasn't crumbling around them. Gladio could even admit to feeling the most relaxed he'd ever been since hell broke loose.  
  
    He steered is mind away from those ever-looming dark clouds - he'd done more than his fair share of grieving along with the other three - and focused instead on the soft, smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Prompto was here, warm, and by his side, and  _alive_. As if to prove that fact, the blond's stomach decided to announce its presence quite proudly.  
  
    Gladio let out a full-bellied laugh as Prompto buried his face in the shield's chest. He composed himself enough to ask, "Wanna have something brought up from the Crow's Nest?" He got a nod against his skin as a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I'd limit it to this second chapter and end it there, but with just one half of the sex scene done, it was over 4,000 words and I didn't want it to feel overwhelming.  
> SO, lucky you! Y'all get a third chapter! (Albeit, shorter... probably... maybe) Their refractory period seemed like the perfect place to split this up.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


	3. Words On My Lips

    Gladio set down their food delivery and shrugged out of the scratchy motel robe as soon as the door closed. Prompto grinned as the larger man brought the bag over, though his eyes roved over Gladio's proud nude form. The blond wore a wicked grin and opened his mouth to make a comment, but flinched as his stomach let out another growl. His expression grew sheepish in an instant as Gladio chuckled.  
  
    "Okay, okay, I won't make you wait any longer." The shield grinned wide, digging in the bag and handing Prompto the plastic box carrying his chef salad. The blond accepted it with enthusiasm, absentmindedly licking his lips as he lifted the lid and poured the light dressing over the greens.  
  
    Gladio admired his soft features as he settled on the bed beside Prompto. The gunner was spearing lettuce and veggies, about to bring the fork to his mouth when Gladio leaned over, unable to resist the urge to peck a kiss on his cheek. Prompto started slightly, blinking as he turned his gaze to Gladio. His expression of mild surprise gave way to a wholehearted smile and he leaned in to receive a chaste kiss. Prompto studied Gladio only a moment more before biting his lip and turning back to his salad.  
  
    They ate their meal with light conversation, pausing every so often in an attempt to follow what was happening in the soap opera currently playing. With their trash tied up and set by the door, they found themselves snuggled under the comforter, their nudity doing little to resist the chill of the air conditioner. Though their eyes were fixed on the television screen, they were only partially invested in the reruns of  _Kingdom of Astrals._ Gladio was entertaining himself with running his fingertips slowly up and down Prompto's side, raising goosebumps in their wake. He felt a small thrill every time the blond shivered and let out a quiet gasp. After several repetitions, Gladio brought his hand up to run through Prompto's hair, planting a kiss on top of his head.  
  
    "Gladdy..." Prompto breathed against his throat, needy and full of intent.  
  
    "Hmm?" The shield hummed, resuming his tracing over Prompto's body.  
  
    The whispered response came, "I want you so bad..." Gladio knew. He could feel the warm press of the blond's arousal against him. He continued his innocent ministrations, pretending not to notice. Impatient, Prompto began mouthing at his neck, sucking lightly but not enough to leave a mark. The gunner's tongue was as precise as his aim, licking and flicking against all the right places to drive Gladio mad with desire. Before he knew it, though, teeth were nipping his earlobe and the blond's soft voice teased, "Come on, big guy. Didn't you say you'd make me scream your name all night?"  
  
    Gladio's pulse roared in his ears and in the blink of an eye, he flung the covers off and had Prompto rolled over on his back. With a searing kiss, he growled against his lips, "Damn right I did."  
  
    Prompto moaned low, circling his arms around Gladio's neck and arching his body. The shield slowed the pace before the excitable gunner could push them to the edge too quickly. Their previous trysts that day had been quick fixes, but now that they were settled in for the night - with their friends nowhere near to hear them - Gladio planned to bask in the presence of this ray of sunlight. He was going to savor every last piece that the blond was willing to give. Prompto seemed to pick up on his intentions when his sapphire eyes locked onto deep amber, and his urgency dwindled like the small whine in his throat.  
  
    After leaving the bed for a moment to dig out condoms and their bottle of lube, he returned and guided soft, freckled thighs apart, settling comfortably between them. He noticed the slight shiver that quaked Prompto's body and the way his muscles were held taut. Gladio smoothed a hand over his thigh and up to his hip, leaning forward.  
  
    "Babe, you're trembling." He murmured, resting his forehead against Prompto's.  
  
    The blond barely gave a nod, confiding with a whisper, "It's been such a long time..."  
  
    "I know, babe, I know." Gladio cooed, holding himself up on his elbows and cradling Prompto's face. He nuzzled Prompto's cheek and left feather-light kisses as he spoke, "I'm gonna take good care of you, Prom. Such good care, I promise."  
  
    He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and warmed it for a moment before circling the tight ring of muscle between Prompto's legs. Gladio felt it twitch under his touch and eased a finger in. His gaze was focused on the blond's reactions, drinking in the blush dusting his cheeks, the way his eyes fluttered closed and his teeth worried his quivering bottom lip. Gladio left trails of tender kisses along his jaw and neck, breathing his praises as Prompto's body gradually relaxed and opened further for him.  
  
    "That's it, just like that, Prom. I'm gonna fuck you slow and proper, just like you deserve."  
  
    That earned Gladio a breathless moan and a barely-controlled roll of hips. He kissed down the length of Prompto's neck, over his collar bone, and to his chest, pressing his lips over his heart. Faintly, he could feel the blond's heart thudding. He knew Prompto's body like the back of his hand, and with a gentle crook of his fingers, he found his target easily and brushed his fingers against his prostate. Prompto's mouth fell open and his body writhed desperately against him, hands scrabbling to find purchase in his hair.  
  
    "Hahh-hnng!  _Gla-aadioo_..." Prompto gasped and panted. Gladio lifted his head to marvel at the view before him. He'd always found the steady progression of Prompto unraveling from his touch to be beautiful and mesmerizing. He watched the small crease that appeared between blond eyebrows every time he found a good spot. He admired how his fingernails scratched gently against Gladio's scalp before his fingers tightened their grip enough to send a buzz of pleasure through the shield.  
__  
Just a little longer, he told himself, willing his patience to hold out until Prompto's body was good, and relaxed, and pliant, and _ready_  to take him. So many times during their quick romps, he'd stretch him  _just enough_  before Prompto took charge, and it'd been an almost uncomfortably tight feeling that he knew couldn't have been healthy for Prompto's body. No, tonight while they had the privacy, and more than ample time, he was going to ensure Prompto was properly stretched - just like all the times they shared back in Insomnia.  
  
    Gladio's lips glided reverently over Prompto's neck and shoulders, silently worshiping the spray of light freckles that stood out against his fair skin. With his free hand, he guided one of Prompto's hands down from his hair to his lips so he could press soft kisses to the small section of his wrist not covered by the ever-present wristband. The blond watched him, eyes swimming with some deep, unsaid emotion. Gladio stared back, trying to convey the same feeling with his gaze as well as his lips, pressing them a little harder into his palm. The words were sitting at the tip of his tongue, and  _gods_  how he wanted to say them. He wanted to chant them over and over with every thrust of his fingers.  
  
    "Gladio..." Prompto's voice was rough, but his tone held weight. He didn't need to say any more. Gladio's fingers slipped out and he made quick work of the condom to sheath himself, spreading lube over his length. With a gentle tug to his hair, Gladio was rising up to meet his lips in an achingly slow kiss. If he couldn't say the words, he'd put them into every action. With a sigh from both of them, Gladio slid home with ease.  
  
    His feelings had begun blossoming in the days they spent in Galdin Quay before that ill-fated day. They began growing in the small, secret moments they shared when they were able to steal away from the other two. Lying nose to nose in the tent while Ignis chaperoned Noctis's fishing in the morning - twining and re-twining their fingers while they talked about everything and nothing at all. He'd drink in his sunny features, how his eyes and nose scrunched up when he smiled, and then the shield was peppering him with kisses before he could stop himself, drawing further laughter.  
  
    Prompto had quickly grown to mean more to him than he could have ever imagined in the time following Insomnia's fall. He'd been there when Gladio finally broke. Prompto had found him hacking away at a dead sabertusk in the sandy fields behind Hammerhead. It'd been nearing dark and Prompto led him to the nearest haven, texting the others where they were. There, under the stars and with nothing but the blue glow of the runes, Gladio had allowed himself to be cradled by surprisingly strong arms, and he'd mourned everything: his home, his comrades, his king, and his  _father_. It was a tidal wave of emotions he'd been keeping in check despite the news because he was a soldier, and his duty and Noct's protection came first. He let his grief, his fear, his anger flow out as he clutched to the slim body in front of him like a lifeline. Next thing he knew, he was waking up on the hard, rocky surface of the haven, held close to Prompto's chest.  
  
    Maybe that was when he truly  _knew_.  
  
    Now, pushing into him with even, deliberate strokes, watching his chest heave, and hearing his pleasured cries, Gladio wanted to pour his devotion into every movement. Sweat dripped down his temple and the back of his neck with the effort of controlling his pace. He lifted Prompto's hips onto his thighs, rocking deeper into the heat of the blond's body and stroking Prompto's neglected dick in time. Prompto's breath hitched and his panting breaths grew louder until they became continuous streams of moans.  
  
    "Gladio-! Mmnnn... So good, Gladdy! Fffffuck!" Prompto babbled tossing his head back into the pillow.  
  
    "Yeah, that's it babe. Hahh-! Gods, Prom, keep tellin' me how good you feel." Gladio encouraged him, hand gripping his hip tighter.  
  
    "Soo good, Gladdy! F-fuck me- aah- fuck me harder!" Prompto begged, hands moving from his hair to his back. His nails dug into Gladio's flesh as the shield granted his request, slamming into him with powerful force. The brunet twisted his wrist just right as he jerked the blond's leaking cock, making the smaller man moan raggedly.  
  
    Gladio didn't bother to hold his voice back either, urged on by Prompto's wanton cries. The gunner's hips worked and rolled in tandem, trying to give as much as he was getting. Gladio dropped his head forward, eyes rolling back at the utterly euphoric sensation of Prompto's walls fluttering and squeezing around him. He felt the ridge of his cock head skim across the blond's prostate when he pulled out, and he felt the delicious sting of scratches up his back before he heard the shouted curse.  
  
    "Fuck,  _fuck!_ L-let go, I won't last!" Prompto pleaded hurriedly, reaching down with his right hand to shoo away Gladio's. The shield conceded easily, using his newly freed hand to caress Prompto's thigh. In a haze, he watched Prompto grip his length firmly at the base as his muscles began to shake.  
  
    "A-AAH! GLADI-!" The blond's shout broke off into a loud keen. His cock pulsed between their bodies, twitching in his grip, but it was a dry orgasm. His body trembled violently, and Gladio clenched his teeth in an effort to stave off his own peak. It was tough as hell, straining to control himself while the waves of Prompto's climax rippled and squeezed his cock like a vice. He paused all movement until the blond went lax in his arms.  
  
    The brunet scooped Prompto into his arms and held him close, lifting the slim body and rolling back onto his knees. He settled so that they were both sitting up and the blond straddled his lap. Prompto gingerly released his shaft - which was still hard and straining - and snaked his arm back around Gladio's neck, resting his forehead against Gladio's.  
  
    "Give me just a sec." The blond rasped, breathless. He grunted as he made himself more comfortable with Gladio still inside him.  
  
    "Mmm... 'S fine." Gladio resisted the urge to buck his hips as Prompto's body involuntarily tightened around him with the movement. Instead, he opted for wrapping his arms securely around the gunner and gently rocking up into the sweet warmth.  
  
    "I, uh... I don't think I'll have the energy to scream your name all night at this rate. I already kinda feel like a flan." Prompto chuckled, back to lightly scratching Gladio's scalp.  
  
    A laugh rumbled through the brunet's chest, and he nuzzled the blond's cheek, following it with a small kiss. "That's okay, babe. It was kinda spur of the moment when I said that." At the admission, an impish grin spread across Prompto's face. The shield cocked a brow, only to let out a shuddering breath a moment later. His jaw went slack as Prompto wiggled his hips.  
  
    "I do think I have it in me to see this through, though. I'll scream your name until I've fucked every last drop of cum out of you." Prompto purred, confidence blooming with the shift of power. His words shot straight to Gladio's cock, making the large man snap his hips up. It drew a sharp gasp from those pretty pink lips, and the blond retaliated by giving a strong, deliberate tug on the thick locks between his fingers.  
  
    "Shit..." Gladio panted, squeezing Prompto's narrow hips.  
  
    "Yeah? You like that?" Prompto rocked his hips a little more, enough to placate Gladio for the moment. He gave another little tug, eliciting a deep, rumbling moan from the shield.  
  
    "Yeah." Gladio breathed. Astrals above, it was sexy as hell when Prompto got like this: bold, powerful, in control. It didn't happen all the time, but when it did, Gladio  _loved_  it and savored every second. He stared at the blond with stars in his eyes - he couldn't even help it if he tried.  _Gods_ , he  _missed_  this.  
  
    "How 'bout I ride you like a wild chocobo?" Prompto asked with an irresistibly half-lidded gaze. Gladio would have snorted at the silly mental picture that phrase conjured if he wasn't currently balls deep in the blond and throbbing desperately. Instead, he groaned between panting breaths. A pull at the base of his skull brought him to attention. His scalp tingled deliciously. It was the best sensation to the shield.  
  
    "Gladdy," Prompto moaned softly into his ear, and the brunet whimpered quietly, "tell me you want it."  
  
    "Ride me, Prom. Please." Gladio answered almost immediately, "Fuck, I want you to fucking ride me."  
  
    Prompto didn't tease or waste time - they were both too far gone to tease one another any more. He lifted himself with strong, but deceivingly slim legs and plunged back down, taking Gladio's breath away. Prompto started a brutal pace, filling the room with their moans, squelches, and his thighs and ass slapping against Gladio's lap.  
  
    The blond shifted their angle and tossed his head back with a shout. Gladio cursed as he watched Prompto fuck himself mercilessly on his cock. The speed and power hurtled the both of them to their goal. The wave of Gladio's orgasm steadily grew, tightening in his belly like a spring, and there was no way to hold it off any longer.  
  
    "Gods, Prom, I'm gonna-"  
  
    "Hnng- do it! Come for me!" Prompto commanded with a low, hoarse moan. He untangled one hand from Gladio's dark mane of hair to stroke himself, bicep and forearm flexing to move in time with his hips. A strangled cry ripped out of the shield's throat as he came, body tensing and pulsing with dizzying ecstasy. He held Prompto's body as close as possible, fucking up into him as he rode the wave of his climax.  
  
    Despite the haze in his mind, he heard himself panting out, "Go on, Prom... come... come all over me, babe."  
  
    " _GLADIO! A-AAH!_ " Prompto screamed with a near-sob, tensing and shuddering in Gladio's arms. Warm ribbons of cum splashed onto his stomach as the blond rode out his third and strongest orgasm of the night. Each lurch of his small body was punctuated by a small cry as his arms wrapped around as much of Gladio as he could reach and held him tight.  
  
    With his chest still heaving, Gladio lightly stroked and caressed the gunner's back, cooing praises against his hair, "Shh... I got you, baby, I got you. You did so good, Prom. You're so incredible." Three more words were poised on his lips, but he had to physically bite his tongue to keep them from slipping out.  
  
    "Not too bad yourself..." Prompto said weakly, leaning into Gladio's hold as his arms went limp. They sat in the embrace for only a couple of minutes before they wordlessly untangled themselves and migrated to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
    Exhausted and thoroughly satisfied, they fell into the clean, unused bed together. Gladio pulled the blond against his chest, spooning him and nuzzling the hair behind his ear. Prompto sighed contentedly, and with Gladio's help they pulled the covers up. It wasn't until he heard Prompto's breathing even out, along with a few light snores here and there, that Gladio dared whisper the words, testing how they felt on his tongue - and they felt so right:  
  
    "I love you, Prompto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is complete! There's still a lot more plot that I _might_ turn into a longer story someday. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this story. I also hope it makes sense because I kept working on this during times when I was super sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
